Lazy Sunday
by SoThisIsMe
Summary: Rachel and Sarah spend a lazy sunday on the couch. However, someone needs to do the dishes. Rachel may fight dirty to make Sarah do them.


It was one of those lazy sunday afternoons. Days like these were rare. Nothing was happening. No one needed saving today. Sarah and Rachel was spending the sunday on the couch, cuddling and just enjoying each others company. The TV was on, but neither of them really paid attention to whatever was showing on the TV-screen. The world could be going under for all they knew. They were too wrapped up in each other to care.

The couch was wide enough for Rachel to be laying on her back, with Sarah draped across her side. Sarah's head was currently resting on Rachel's shoulder, her hand draped around the blonde woman, absentmindedly toying with her short hair. Her fingers started to trace patterns on Rachel's neck, slowly tracing all the way to her jaw and her lips and then back down to her neck. Rachel closed her eyes and let out a content sigh. Sarah smiled as she nuzzled her face into the other side of Rachel's neck, taking in the smell that was Rachel. A smell that was intoxicating.

Rachel craned her neck upwards, giving Sarah better access to her neck. The brunette smirked at this, she knew how sensitive this woman's neck was. They did, after all, share the same body. So she continued tracing shapes on her neck until she could almost feel Rachel purring in delight. Rachel's own hand had begun wandering beneath Sarah shirt, where they started tracing lightly up and down Sarah's back. They stopped occasionally to toy with the hem of her shirt or with her bra-strap.

Sarah loved this. Moments like these that they sometimes had. It didn't happen too often, so Sarah knew to cherish every last one of them. They would never take the time to just lay still and be together. Some of the fault was with Rachel, who was always on the move, or talking in the phone. To be fair, she did have a company to run. However Sarah was also at fault. She could never control herself enough to not have sex with Rachel whenever they were close like this. "You're insatiable" grumbled Rachel whenever Sarah started to take their cuddle-session to the next level. Rachel never stopped her though.

But not now. Rachel didn't have anything company-related to do, and Sarah was content with them just laying together. For now, at least "I could stay like this forever" mumbled Sarah into Rachel's neck. Rachel just let out a gentle humming sound in agreement. They did lay there for a long time. So long, in fact, that Sarah almost dozed off. Listening to Rachel's heartbeat was very soothing, it turned out.

That's when Rachel started speaking. The blonde hadn't bothered opening her mouth until now. Sarah almost wished it could have stayed that way. Whenever Rachel spoke, half of the time it was to order someone around. This time was no different.

"Sarah, you have to do the dishes" Rachel said, at which Sarah let out an annoyed groan. Of course their moment couldn't last. "Can't _you_ do the freaking dishes?" tried the brunette. "I am not doing the dishes, Sarah" Rachel's voice left no space for any argument. That didn't stop Sarah from trying. "Well, i'm not doing them either" she tried to sound stern, but ended up sounding more like a petulant child. Rachel just raised her perfectly shaped eyebrow at her. Game on.

Rachel maneuvered them so that she was above Sarah. She started kissing her neck lightly. Rachel was not the only one with a sensitive neck, and Rachel was well aware. She smirked as a gentle scrape of her teeth caused Sarah to let out a moan. This was really turning Sarah on. She knew because Sarah's hips were gently rocking against hers. Rachel decided to up the game, letting her hands reach inside her t-shirt to massage her breasts. Rachel smirked against Sarah's neck, she wasn't wearing a bra. Sarah's hips were still rocking into her, seeking friction, so Rachel took the liberty to graze her knees agains the brunette's core.

God it felt good, but Sarah needed more. She was about to voice this, when suddenly Rachel withdrew herself from the couch. Sarah almost growled in frustration. "Wha-what? Bloody hell Rach, why would you stop?!" it sounded needier than Sarah had wanted, but she didn't really care. Rachel, who had now gotten up from the couch, just shrugged. "If you want us to continue, you're going to do the dishes" she said with a tone that was final. Then she left and to go to their shared bedroom. You could hear the click of the lock as she locked the door behind her. Sarah wanted to scream in frustration. This was so not fair.

In the end, she did the dishes. God, she hated to lose like this. She also hated doing the dishes. Losing to Rachel just made it that much worse. That woman knew how needy Sarah could be, and took full advantage of it.

The idea of leaving the dishes and just sleeping on the couch for a few nights to come, didn't sound to bad to Sarah. Then she could show Rachel that she was strong. That she could resist. The idea was discarded quickly. She desperately wanted them to resume their earlier activities. She knew Rachel wanted that too. Even if the blonde would never admit it.

She finished the dishes in record time. Just as she was putting the last dishes away, she felt hands wrap around her waist and a mouth gently kiss her neck. "Come join me in the bedroom" Rachel whispered seductively in her ear. Any anger Sarah had felt, was suddenly forgotten. "Yeah, okay. Sounds like a plan" she huskily agreed.

How they actually managed to get to the bedroom, surprised Sarah. Their mouths were on each other, fighting in a battle of dominance. Rachel let Sarah win this time. She had, after all, done the dishes as ordered to. They stumbled through the door, almost tripping a few times. Sarah pushed Rachel down on the bed, and took off her own shirt before making quick work of Rachel's. She started trailing kisses all over Rachel's stomach, and felt Rachel shudder beneath her. Oh yeah, she was going to make Rachel pay.

* * *

><p>AN:<p>

I hope you enjoyed it!

I don't own Orphan Black, obviously. If I did, the show would just consist of Rachel and Sarah making out all the time.

Leave a review if you liked it, feedback is always great :) Also tell me if there is something you didn't like, or that I could do better. I'm very new to writing fanfiction. This is actually my second story.


End file.
